Chain me, Hold me, Love me
by Uchiha Sasuke-kun
Summary: NarutoXFem!Sasuke. Set in an alternate universe, this is the story of a deadly Uchiha Princess, and her slave. Things have turned out quite differently for our two protagonists, and Naruto has been raised to be an obedient pet of the Uchiha Clan. In a universe where the Uchiha Coup succeeded, the Uchiha now control the village, and have great influence over the Land of Fire. BDSM


Authoress: Hi, I'm Uchiha Sasuke-kun! I know I haven't posted anything in a long time, let alone anything new, but I hope this will rectify my sins. I lost my muse for a very very long time, but this idea came to me, and I figured I should write it down. Before long, it was an entire Alternate Universe. I do not own Naruto, or any of its characters. Masashi Kishimoto owns it, so don't sue me. This is a work of fiction, and personally I hope it's better than Fifty Shades of Grey.

Warning: This is a pretty dark fic. It contains BDSM, gender bending, violent and bloody themes and graphic details. If you don't think that's your thing, then you might want to find something else to entertain you, but I still thank you for dropping by! Also, this entire fic is definitely going to be rated M. There will be lemons, and lots of violence.

Without further ado, I present to you...

CHAIN ME, HOLD ME, LOVE ME

What if things weren't how they ought to be? Every innocuous decision can change the entire course of a lifetime. One seemingly harmless action, and every single decision we make can alter several thousand lives, even hundreds of thousands, in the end. Uchiha Itachi had made the decision to kill his clan, in order to avoid war. The Uchiha Clan was planning a coup to assassinate the Hokage, and tip the balance of power in the village. Everyone knows the Uchiha to be one of the most prestigious clans in the village, but the unseen secret was that way back, when Konohagakure was formed, the 1st and 2nd Hokage disagreed on their view of the Uchiha. Senju Hashirama (1st) looked at the Uchiha as powerful allies, if not a bit unbalanced. He had been friends and rivals with the Uchiha Clan's founder, Uchiha Madara. He wished to treat them with respect, and honor. But his brother, Senju Tobirama (2nd), despised the Uchiha, claiming that they were too powerful. He viewed them like a pack of wolves, to be tagged and monitored, and kept in check. So, in order to appease his brother, Hashirama compromised, and gave them the important task of maintaining the village's police force, while at the same time, designated the Clan's compound to be at the very outer area of the village, so as to placate Tobirama's paranoia. Everything seemed to be copacetic on the outside, but the Uchiha were a very proud people, and took the latter circumstance as a grave insult. So they stewed in silence, their bitterness over the covert discrimination growing and thriving in their hearts, even as their numbers increased, and time went on. Danzo, the founder of ROOT, and head of the ANBU Black Ops, felt the dissension brewing in the midst of the Uchiha. He sent in a double agent, Uchiha Fugaku's firstborn prodigy, Uchiha Itachi to spy from the inside, and report on any suspicious goings on. Itachi found that the clan was planning to overthrow the Hokage and take over Konoha by force. Such an act would fling the entire Land of Fire into a bloody war. Itachi had lived his early childhood witnessing the gory reality of war, and (refusing to allow his younger sibling, Sasuke to endure such horror) had decided that despite his familial duty, he was going to end the threat with his own hands. And thusly, a bitter feud began over the secret misunderstanding that Itachi had brutally murdered his entire clan, supposedly leaving Sasuke alive to suffer. But what if he hadn't followed Danzo's orders? What if the Uchiha uprising had succeeded, and the village was taken over by the Uchiha Clan?

That is our story. Without the 3rd Hokage, Naruto's infancy would have been much different. Once the Uchiha were in power, Naruto's assigned caregivers had already been killed in the resulting war in the struggle for power over Konoha, and possibly the entire Land of Fire. The poor toddler was left to fend for himself, but due to the secrets held within the Uchiha family shrine, the New Hokage Uchiha Fugaku, was all too aware of the connection between the Sharingan and the Nine Tailed Fox, Kurama. So the boy was taken in, and given food, shelter, clothing...and a purpose. The Kyuubi's jinchuuriki was to be raised under the Uchiha household and was to serve the Uchiha Clan as its secret weapon. A pet, a mafioso-style hitman. The boy immediately found a friend in the Uchiha head's youngest child. Sasuke. Itachi had been present at Sasuke's birth, and knew one of the Uchiha Clan's other well-kept secrets. Uchiha Sasuke was born female. He and his mother were sworn to secrecy of Sasuke's true gender, under the order of Fugaku. He had been dead set on having another son, and was put off by the truth. He would not have a weak-bodied and weak-willed kunoichi to stain the fabric of their bloodline. He was the head of the clan, and he wouldn't stand to be mocked. When it came time for Itachi to choose sides in the uprising, the loving older brother chose his family. On a condition. That his sister be raised as a kunoichi, and spared the psychological trauma of gender confusion, the lies born of pride abandoned, and to let her live life by her own choices. He wanted her to have the chance to pursue her own happiness. Mikoto was relieved, the secret having been causing her great pain. From the moment her daughter was born, she'd hoped to raise her as just that...a daughter. The grateful mother allowed Itachi to choose the name to more appropriately call his sister. He chose the name 'Sayuri', for to him she was like a small lily...pure and innocent, her future unwritten. Sayuri and Naruto got along well, and they spent much time together.

Even through his harsh training, he found solace in his first real friend. But when the two aged, and came closer to pubescent years, Fugaku had decided that the two shouldn't spend so much time together, due to...obvious reasons. Distraught, the boy was to say his goodbyes before being sequestered in his Spartan-like training regimen. But the 12-year-old Sayuri refused to lose her friend. Having gone to her beloved big brother, Itachi for advice, they had concocted a plan. On her 13th birthday, she was allowed to make any request for her gift. Itachi had manipulated their father to agree to such, ahead of time. When asked what her desire was, she demanded that Naruto be given to her as a personal servant and bodyguard. Unable to refuse, Fugaku reluctantly agreed to her terms, and so began ther very DIFFERENT life of Uzumaki Naruto...the Uchiha Clan's personal Executioner.

In public/off the clock, Naruto is a bodyguard and servant to the prestigious young debutante, Sayuri, the Uchiha 'Princess'. At work, the two team up as Team Guillotine. Naruto is the lapdog, the leashed beast, owned by the Uchiha Clan. He is their secret weapon. Their Executioner. His 'handler', is his 'mistress', who serves as The Judge and Jury. Pray they're never sent to pay you a visit. For their list is the worst of the worst. The foolish men and women who make themselves enemies of the Uchiha, be warned. Your days are numbered, and punishment comes on swift wings to those who've been chosen as the Guillotine's next target. The Judge and Jury (Sayuri) is a buxom kunoichi and her body is both an instrument of pleasure, and justice in her own right. As a user of the Clan's dojutsu, the Sharingan, she has honed it and trained it to evolve her skill into the Eternal Golden Mangekyou Sharingan. She is one of the few in the clan proficient enough and powerful enough to be qualified to call herself an official 'handler'. A handler of the Nine Tails. When The Executioner (Naruto) is released on the hunt, the mission might be a simple assassination, or outright genocide. Villages flattened. Big cities reduced to rubble. And if the order was given, it is well within the realm of possibility that an entire Nation/Land be eradicated...wiped off of the face of the Earth, without a trace it ever existed. However, usually traces are left on purpose, brought back to the land of fire as a reminder of just what was at stake. Total domination, or death. The two are an unstoppable team. Though Itachi, Obito, and Madara (currently hasn't been seen by anyone but the head in several decades) are also qualified to be handlers, but Naruto (and Kurama, incidentally) vastly prefer(s) Sayuri. If your name comes up on their list, expect to come down with an acute case of death. For smaller assignments, single assassinations, The Judge and Jury (Sayuri) will sneak past anyone's defenses. Thanks to her 'special' kunoichi training from her mother, passed down for generations (even the generations before Konoha was formed), Sayuri is adept at the art of seduction. Her beauty can make the most cold man lust after her, and she can even turn women's heads. If the target is stubbornly attracted to men, than she will use a henge to deceive them, looking like an equally devastatingly gorgeous man. Beware, for the hand of death comes after the kiss of the damned, which serves as the sentencing of the convicted. When the Judge and Jury has deemed you guilty, The Executioner waits in the shadows for her to give him the order...and as her lips condemn the accused, he steps forth from the darkness to ferry you into the underworld.

A fearsome Grim Reaper he may be, but he is also Sayuri's servant. He serves her every need, and though his wilder side dislikes being tamed, the boy inside him is reverent to his savior. He serves at the feet of the woman who was his first friend. The only one who saw him as more than a weapon or an asset. He obeys his mistress, and caters to her every whim and demand. There are moments when the two are alone, that they speak as friends and equals. But there are also times he serves her in her bedroom, quelling her carnal desires. But the young man has fallen in love with his mistress/owner, and she has fallen in love with him. But how will they succeed in living happily ever after? Considering that she's the daughter of the Hokage, and it would be unsightly to have the Uchiha 'Princess' known to be with the family 'pet fox'...

END INTRO -

Authoress: Well, this is but a simple introduction to the world you're about to be immersed in. Reviews are appreciated more than you possibly know. Hoped you liked what I have so far! Chapter 2 (or rather the first REAL chapter) will be up as soon as I can. THANKS~! 


End file.
